


Octazooka

by ayasato



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Lactation, Nipple Play, Other, Oviposition, Pregnancy, Tentacles, ovipositor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 15:13:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13906701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayasato/pseuds/ayasato
Summary: Sapphire lends a wild octillery a hand— by incubating its eggs.





	Octazooka

Hoenn’s weather doesn’t need Groudon or Kyogre rioting to be unpredictable, and today just happens to be scorching hot. It’s only to be expected— there was a rainstorm the day before— but that doesn’t make the extreme weather any less pleasant. It’s noontime to boot, and the sun is at its high point in the sky, sending most pokemon into hiding from its burning rays.  
  
Sapphire pants, wiping the sweat off her brow and flicking her sopping bangs out of her face. She’d braved the heat to go pick some berries, but that’s turned out to be a mistake. She’d underestimated the sun again.  
  
“Gah… water… I need water…” Sapphire shakes her head, trying to get a breeze through her hair. “I didn’t think it’d be _this_ hot…”  
  
She knows the ocean shore isn’t too far off, but heading there involves a quick flight, and Sapphire doesn’t like the idea of going even _closer_ to the sun. It’d fry her skin off! The only one who’d be enjoying themselves up there is her tropius, who basks in the arid sunlight not far from her vantage point.  
  
The girl calls out to him. “Pilo, I’m gonna go cool off! Look after my berries, will ya?”  
  
The large grass-type cranes its long neck towards her in acknowledgement, though he doesn’t budge from his basking spot. Sapphire shakes her head, but knows she can trust her pokemon not to let anything pilfer from her basket. She reaches for a nearby hanging vine, gives it a tug to assuage its strength, then leaps off the branch, swinging towards the nearest pond.  
  
Said pond is flanked on all sides by tall, thick trees, and she grows more and more excited to go for a swim as she approaches the glistening oasis. It’s always a soothing experience to take her baths here. But something is different today. A strange atmosphere hangs over the pool of water, and it makes her hesitate as she gets closer to it. But for all she knows, it’s simply the heat causing all the poor surrounding plants to sizzle. Drenched in sweat and absolutely parched, Sapphire brushes off her gut feeling and swings from the tree right into the centre of the pond with a cheer.  
  
“ _Wooooo!_ ”  
  
The water’s great, and the splash from her cannonball fills her ears as she sinks to the bottom of the pond. It’s nowhere as cooling as it usually is, the sun having warmed it up somewhat, but it’s still miles better than the heatwave outside. Sapphire does a few rolls and spins in the water, taking her time to enjoy the water until she can’t hold her breath anymore. As she paddles up to the surface, her foot brushes something soft, but she doesn’t think anything of it in her reprieve from the heat. Breaking the water with a big inhale, she smiles in relief. There’s really nothing like living freely in the wild. No sprawling cityscape could ever compare!  
  
Wiggling a bit in the water, Sapphire manages to float on her back, her hair billowing around her head as she stares up at the canopy of greenery above. Light filters into the little clearing through gaps in tapering branches, casting small amounts of warmth onto the pond’s surface, but the area is just sheltered enough that the water can stay relatively cool. She spots her leaf skirt and top floating nearby, and she watches with lazy interest as they wash onto the bank; they always fall off whenever she dives into the water like this, but it’s not like anyone’s here to watch. Being nude in the water makes it easier to swim, anyway. She splashes the pond’s surface a bit, content to simply float there for the next hour or so.  
  
So deep in relaxation she is, Sapphire only realises the dark shadow growing closer beneath the water’s surface when it’s too late.  
  
A rubbery appendage wraps around her ankle with frightening speed, and before she can react, a second appendage claims her other leg, winding up her shin until it’s tickling her knee. Sapphire yelps, kicking wildly and scratching at the assailant with her pointed nails in an attempt to dislodge it, but its hold on her doesn’t falter. Her struggling only serves to make her lose her balance, her upper body sinking into the water now that she’s lost concentration on her floating, and she flails and sputters under the surface. She’s nowhere as tough as she normally is, her strength sapped by the scorching heat of the sun. Taking advantage of her weakness and disorientation, the creature winds its tentacles around her legs, curling all the way up to her inner thighs.  
  
Just when she begins to wonder if this is the end for her, another tentacle presses itself against her upper back, pushing her out of the pond and allowing her to breathe. Coughing out a mouthful of water, Sapphire tiredly wipes her face and looks down at her trapped legs. She finally catches a glimpse of her captor’s tentacles, only to let out a gasp. That ruddy color, those bulbous suction cups…  
  
“Eh? An octillery?” she asks, dumbfounded.  
  
The pokemon’s bulbous head breaks the surface of the water then, peering at her with its large, round eyes, confirming her theory. It’s an octillery alright. It keeps itself timidly half-submerged, though, its turret-like mouth forming bubbles in the pond. Despite its firm grip on her legs, it’s not painful, and the octillery seems docile, if almost embarrassed by its actions. As strange as this situation is, perhaps it has a reason for this. She’s a pokemon researcher’s apprentice, after all; maybe this is a problem only she can solve?  
  
Seeing as the pokemon doesn’t intend to move again, Sapphire allows herself to relax a little, finding a seat in the shallows of the pond. Its hold on her leaves her sitting awkwardly with her legs splayed out, and an uncomfortable rush of cold pond water going up her privates, being stretched open with her position. But she supposes it could be worse; octillery have very powerful tentacles that can tear prey apart, and Sapphire had left all her pokemon by the secret base in her haste to cool off.  
  
“Um… what’s a pokemon like ya doin’ out here?” she asks the octillery, tilting her head. If she’s going to be held captive, she might as well try and get some answers out of it. Octillery are not just native to Johto, but their habitats are typically ocean floors. What this one is doing in the middle of a tiny pond near Littleroot, she has no clue. “Were ya abandoned by yer trainer?”  
  
The pokemon pauses, hesitant, then nods slowly in confirmation. Though it appears apathetic at first glance, its eyes are unmistakably sad, and that tells Sapphire everything she needs to know. Whenever a wild pokemon not native to an area pops up, it’s almost always a case of abandonment. Some pokemon are released immediately after being caught, and can simply carve themselves a place in their new habitat. But the real problem lies with irresponsible trainers leaving domesticated pokemon alone in completely random places, especially in ecosystems where they’d struggle to survive on their own.  
  
“I’m sorry, ‘lil guy.” Sapphire frowns, patting its smooth tentacle comfortingly. “Your trainer must’ve been a real jerk. Didja want my help gettin’ ya somewhere? Maybe ta the ocean? It ain’t far from here.”  
  
Its eyes grow troubled, its grip tightening around her leg. Sapphire’s heart involuntarily quickens in fear again.  
  
“N-no?”  
  
The water ripples beneath her as the octillery begins to move again. Sapphire tenses up, bracing herself for some sort of impact, only to feel a tentacle gently swiping across her stomach. She looks down at it confusedly, only for something _else_ to grab her attention.  
  
A new sort of tentacle has emerged from the waters, angled towards her between her knees, except this one has a strange form. It’s a darker shade of red from the rest of the octillery’s body, and it lacks suction cups. Instead, small set of grooves line its bulbous underside. The organ’s surface is shiny, as if coated in glaze. The tip of the organ is flattened, the edges curved inwards, and in the centre is a small opening.  
  
It’s an ovi… an oviwhatsit? Ovitor? She’d learned the term before, but it’s long escaped her mind because the word was too long. But she’s seen this strange organ before in textbook pictures. As she scrutinises the strange thing presented to her, the small opening in its tip parts slightly. It reveals the top of a pale, smooth and rounded object, and Sapphire gasps.  
  
“A lil’ egg…!” Sapphire marvels, having never seen an octillery egg mid-development like this. She reaches out to gently run a finger across the exposed shell; it’s gelatinous in texture, and a little sticky. “Yer a mama octillery!”  
  
The tentacled pokemon nods quietly, blowing bubbles into the water.  
  
While basically all pokemon lay eggs, the way different pokemon form said eggs can vary greatly. While helping her Papa with habitat research, Sapphire’s come across everything from gestating mightyena lumbering through the brush, to female beautifly looking after an external clutch of eggs in the nooks of trees. When it came to some pokemon, including the octillery evolution line, there had been a known trend of them depositing half-formed eggs into other pokemon for incubation when they’re unable to do so themselves.  
  
Sapphire’s probably the biggest thing that’s fallen into the pond lately, the only one so far big enough to carry the octillery’s entire clutch. She understands what the pokemon has been trying to tell her now.  
  
“You need my help lookin’ after yer eggs, huh?”  
  
The water-type nods again, giving her a pleading look. Maybe she’s ill, or simply unsure of the safety of her new surroundings? Despite that, even though she’s probably desperate and has Sapphire in her grip, the pokemon is still seeking her permission.  
  
Sapphire’s made up her mind. She’s going to help this pokemon!  
  
“I can’t say no if yer askin’ so nicely.” She pats its tentacle again. “Don’cha worry, I’m real tough. I’ll protect yer babies until they’re ready ta come out by themselves.”  
  
The octillery coos, a happy, grateful sound, sending more bubbles into the water. Sapphire offers her a toothy smile in reply. Though she doubts whatever’s coming next is going to be very comfortable, she’s not going to let this mother languish alone.  
  
Sapphire allows herself to relax as the octillery prepares herself. The girl feels herself being lifted off the gravelly shallows of the pond and placed upon a bed of rubbery, yet soft tentacles, which curl to support her back and head, keeping her upper body above the water. Sapphire runs her hands along the tentacles under her body out of curiosity; the pokemon’s skin feels much smoother underwater. She’s grateful for the octillery’s attempts to help her get comfortable, nonetheless.  
  
Next, the tentacles around Sapphire’s legs twine higher until they’ve both reached her inner thighs. Its grip secure, it angles her legs even farther apart, stretching out her opening under the water. Sapphire gasps at the sensation of the waves against her labia, her muscles twitching at the strange sensation. A new tentacle probes the corner of her entrance, and when she doesn’t resist, it gently slips into her, worming in as deep as it can go. The intrusion quickly becomes painful, and Sapphire whimpers, her body stiffening.  
  
The octillery pauses at that, and she breathes a sigh. Sapphire can hear its bubbling, apologetic murmur as it raises three more tentacles above the water. Two of them approach Sapphire’s front from opposite sides of her chest, and descend onto her breasts, delicately positioning a suction cup over each of her puckered nipples. Before she can even register what’s going on, the cups press down against her teats, latching onto them. The tentacles begin to move slightly, up and down, eliciting a gasp from her as her nipples are pulled in a suckling motion.  
  
“Ah…!”  
  
But the pokemon has further plans. Its third hovering tentacle dives back underwater to curl over her thigh, slipping down between her legs to find her clit. The tentacle’s tip curls around and massages the small button, lavishing it with gentle but firm attention, and a bolt of pleasure shoots up her spine. Sapphire can’t stop the moan that escapes her mouth at the combined stimulation of her clit and nipples, throwing her head back. She’d never played with herself for very long, and this is already overwhelming her senses.

  
Knowing how uncomfortable the egg transferral process must be, the octillery must be trying to distract her from the pain with pleasure. It seems to work somewhat, as the tentacle inside her pussy begins to move again, but this time she’s too busy panting to complain about it. The intruder wriggles searchingly, going even deeper, probably ascertaining whether she has enough room in her womb for all the eggs. The verdict appears to be positive, though, as the tentacle is removed and a much thicker, slicker object is pushed against her entrance.  
  
By this point, Sapphire’s legs are trembling, drool running down her mouth and her tongue lolling as her clit is pushed around, her nipples being sucked increasingly harder by the octillery’s large suction cups. Her breasts feel almost sore with all the pulling, as do her legs from being stretched out like this, but at the same time she doesn’t want any of it to stop. Her pussy squeezes and clenches at nothing with the tentacle gone, and she whines at the pokemon in desperation, digging her fingers into the sandy bank.  
  
“P-please,” Sapphire begs between gasps, craning her neck to meet the water-type’s uncertain eyes. “Put it in. Put—”  
  
Getting the message, the octillery does so, shoving the tip of her organ into Sapphire’s tight slit, and the girl cries out as the rest follows, the long object pushing in all the way to her limit. She can feel the eggs under the pokemon’s skin, stretching her apart, all lined up and ready to be delivered into her womb. She’d never had anything up there before, let alone something so large and thick, and her mouth hangs open at the overwhelming feeling of being filled to the brim. Her inner muscles squeeze and push and pull at the organ in protest, but it and the eggs are robust, completely unhindered by her pussy’s resistance. It extends deeper and deeper, all the way until Sapphire knows it can go in no further.  
  
The tip of the organ begins to swell, growing bigger and bigger until she swears she’s going to be torn apart down there. But it stops as soon as it began, now locked in place deep inside her pussy, all so that the delivery can occur without disturbance. The tentacle teasing her clit begins to play with it more aggressively, her nipples being suckled harder, and Sapphire cries out; the pokemon’s attempt to compensate can only mean that the pain will only grow more intense.  
  
The organ inside her begins to undulate, the eggs moving forward inside it, and Sapphire knows it’s finally time. The first egg slipping out of the octillery into her feels surprisingly cold, but the sensation disappears soon enough with the searing heat running through her pussy. It’s also a bit bigger than she’d expected, but she knows that it can only grow larger from here on out. The slimy, jelly-like egg slips inside her easily, and she feels it slide a bit inside her until it finally comes to a stop inside her womb. Sapphire sighs at the sensation. It’s strangely calming, despite the fact that she already feels full and is unsure about whether she can take too many more.  
  
Once the first egg is in, the octillery seems to be able to transfer the rest of the eggs at an increasingly faster pace. A thick slime secreted from its undulating organ helps the process along greatly, ensuring a smooth delivery into her awaiting womb with a squelching sound. One egg after the other leaves the octillery and joins the others already inside Sapphire, and she feels her womb stretch as the eggs push against its walls. She feels a straining, stretching feeling in her entire belly area, a cramping sensation that she would feel more strongly if she weren’t simultaneously in the throes of ecstasy. Her nether regions are on fire despite the fact they’re submerged underwater, each flick of her clit making her breath hitch and her body convulse. Her breasts feel heavy, but the tentacles continue to move along, trapping her overworked nipples in their suction cups.  
  
The eggs keep on coming, pushing and pressing and stretching her in ways she’d never possible of her own body. She’s long lost count of how many eggs have gone in, or for how long she’s been writhing in the octillery’s grip, panting and moaning.  
  
It’s when the organ deep inside her moves a little and hits a certain spot that she finally tips over the edge, shuddering and crying out louder than she had before. Her climax hits her so suddenly that she’s left seeing white. Sapphire only comes to her senses again once the length inside her stops moving. It’s soft and empty now, having emptied all its eggs inside her, and it soon withdraws.  
  
“Oh,” she breathes quietly, her back sinking into the shallow bank of the pond in exhaustion.  
  
She feels _heavy_. So heavy. As the tentacles slowly unwrap from her body, she finds herself nearly unable to move. Sapphire peers down at her stomach, and as expected, it’s huge. But it’s no less of a shock; never in her life has she been this large. She reaches out to rub it gently, feeling the dozens of gelatinous pokemon eggs stuffed into her womb under her skin. She feels bloated, stretched apart, and exhausted— yet somehow, satisfied all the same.  
  
The tentacles at her breasts finally lift away, detaching their cups from her nipples, and her breasts fall back into place. But strangely enough, her breasts appear to have swelled in size between now and when her nipples were first being sucked. Sapphire’s always been modest in the chest area, but said chest now considerably large, the pillowy softness of her tits overflowing in her palms. It’s then that she notices the fluids dribbling from her enlarged nipples, runny and white. She swipes a finger across her lactating teat and licks it. Is this... milk?  
  
It seems that her body had decided to go through the regular motions of pregnancy, even though no one will be drinking her milk. Octillery don’t feed their young with milk, but with microbial prey. While the eggs inside her may not be human eggs, her body can only react to her swollen stomach the one way it knows how.  
  
The octillery makes a soft sound. She uses a tentacle to swipe gently across Sapphire’s newly distended stomach, as if bidding a quiet farewell to its young.  
  
“That was more eggs than I was expectin’,” Sapphire remarks humorously. She barely has the energy to talk, but she needs to let the pokemon know that all is well. “I’m feelin’ okay, though.”  
  
The octillery nods in response, looking relieved. She then nudges Sapphire’s side, coaxing her out of the water.  
  
“Oh, yeah… better get out before I slip.”  
  
Straining her arms, she drags herself out of the pond and onto the muddy bank. Octillery helps her, shoving her rump up and out of the waters with her tentacles. The air is still warm, but nowhere as unbearably hot as before; the sun must have moved by now. It’s still daylight out, and she idly wonders how long she’d been here.  
  
She feels her body sway a little dangerously, so she rights herself by staying on her hands and knees. She’d always felt more steady on all fours. Though when she looks down, Sapphire’s surprised to see her bloated belly nearly level with her knees, brushing the grass with its weight. Man, she’s huge. Looks like she won’t be climbing trees for a while.  
  
A tentacle brushes her thigh from behind, and Sapphire pauses, staying in her position on all fours with her entrance facing the pond. The tentacle pushes inside her swollen pussy, wriggling between her stretched-out walls to reach her womb once more. Sapphire can only assume the mother octillery is checking on the state of her eggs one last time, to make sure they’re alright inside their new carrier. She spreads her knees a little, opening her weeping pussy wider to provide the pokemon easier access inside of her. The octillery’s already spent at least an hour filling her pussy, so what’s a little more? Sapphire feels so full that she wouldn’t be surprised if one of the eggs slipped back out of her due to lack of space, but by the way the tentacle presses inside her, it’s probably making sure that won’t happen.  
  
It eventually withdraws, satisfied with its conclusion, allowing Sapphire to finally rest her hip against the ground with a sigh.  
  
“Gosh, I’m tired. But I can’t nap here… better go home.” She can only imagine her Papa’s reaction to her pregnant state. He’s an understanding man, though, and Sapphire knows he’ll help her look after the eggs. At the very least, she could use his advice on how warm to keep herself, so that the eggs are incubated properly...  
  
A soft coo from the water prompts her to look back towards the octillery, who tilts its head at her. Sapphire sends it a tired smile.  
  
“Don’t worry, I’ll come back for ya.” She pats her round, warm belly. “And I’ll make sure ya get ta see yer eggs again, safe and sound.”  
  
But before anything else, she’ll have to get home first. Bidding the octillery a final farewell, she pulls herself to her hands and knees again, moving slowly so as to not throw herself off-balance. With a grunt, Sapphire begins the long trek home.

**Author's Note:**

> Octillery — Pokedex entries
> 
> Gold: It traps enemies with its suction-cupped tentacles then smashes them with its rock-hard head.  
> Crystal: Its instinct is to bury itself in holes.  
> B2W2: It has a tendency to want to be in holes.


End file.
